


Galaxy

by Charo_Charito



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Skam France - Freeform, elu - Freeform, friends to strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: There are things from your childhood that you cling to because they were part of you. For some people, it is a place or a special moment, but for Lucas, it was a person. Lucas had known Eliott Demaury since they were small children and always believed that they would remain friends until the end of time. Eliott was the only person he could always count on, but their friendship is tested when Eliott unexpectedly disappears.After that, ten years pass. Ten years in which Lucas desperately tried to forget about Eliott. But how do you forget someone you once called your best friend? And what are you supposed to do when this person suddenly reappears? Will Lucas be able to let Eliott come back into his life, after all the things that happened between them?OR, Friends to strangers to lovers.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 24





	1. The start of something old

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Galaxy, el brillo en tus ojos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155909) by [Charo_Charito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito). 



> They both knew that something had changed since the last time they met. They were no longer children, just as they were no longer best friends. There was something completely different between them now, something Lucas had tried to suppress for most of his life, for a good reason, but perhaps he wasn't the only one who had felt that way for all those years.

The ball hit him square in the face when it bounced off the hoop and made him fall from his straight ass onto the cold and hard cement typical of basketball courts, he put his hands on his face trying to cover himself with shame rather than pain from the knock. He felt the laughter of his friends and hands that lodged under his arms, by the armpits and lifted him up.

"That happens to you because you're a dwarf," said Basile, who was slapped behind the head by Arthur, who took the ball right away and began to run around the person who had made that unnecessary comment.

Lucas moved and with his hands, he removed the nonexistent dust from his pants and looked at them badly. "It's these shit gloves" Yann who had picked him up as if he weighed nothing started laughing and pushed him by the shoulders so that he forgot what had happened and continued playing.

They were soon back in the ring but Lucas's head was still spinning and his balance was in doubt. When scoring another point as if nothing, and raising the counter to 20 points difference, Yann his best friend asked for a time and approached the one who looked badly at Basile who complained that on top of that they won they asked for time. "Did you hear about the new gossip in the neighborhood?"

Lucas watched with doubt, they spent the whole day together, they talked about everything literal, Lucas knew of all the romances of the girls through Emma and him. They had a super weird friendship, they had broken up for years but they kept talking about everything as best friends. Sometimes that bothered Lucas but he wasn't going to tell him, after all, he separated them.

"Elliott, do you remember? That friend you had before you started high school? He came back a few weeks ago."

The words chilled Lucas's body as if winter was nothing compared to what he had just heard. **Eliott**. His mind went blank, he couldn't think clearly. **Eliott**. After all this time? **Eliott**. It had been weeks since he had returned and he did not warn him? Would Eliott remember him? Of course not... Why would he remember him?

"Lucas ... do you remember? Eliott Demaury."

"No, no idea."

"Really? I remember that you were friends, sorry I thought or I remembered that you were talking about him at that time, you were bad and you didn't want to be my friend because you said we were all Eliott.

All abandoning idiots. Super social.

"Remember that I have gaps, locks that I don't remember things, you know that about ... You know about mom."

"Ah..." It was the keyword, Yann always understood when a topic should be dropped and it was as simple as Lucas talking about his mom. Lucas smiled in his mind, his mettle was a face mask of nothing, but knowing that he had triumphed on the subject made him be safe and calm until Yann spoke again "But, don't you think you could take advantage and talk with Eliott? Maybe he can help you unlock all that you don't remember... You could help your mom. "

"I don't think so ..." Lucas looked away, to where his friends played to score without being able to do it, it was the first time in years that Yann had not fallen for his game.

"Lucas, this is important. Why do you say "I don't think so"? Don't you want her to be fine?"

"Mama is fine now, we don't think about those things anymore, everything is in the past," Lucas stated looking at him, with a firm face and tense body.

"Well excuse me, I didn't want you to be like that either."

"It doesn't really matter, I'd better go home. I don't feel well."

"I go with you." His friend said taking a step forward.

"I'm fine, thanks" Lucas raised his hand as he started to walk in the opposite direction to the court. Opposite his best friend, his friends, the game, and on the way to his house, where he would be safer under the covers.

* * *

The way home was short, it was only about five blocks but in winter any journey felt a lot, the snow had not yet reached the city and that was not good. At least not for tourism. For those who lived there in their city, it was something that brought problems, especially for everyday life where they would probably have to buy to stock up if a storm fell, which was most likely. The idea was already giving him anxiety, his house was poorly supplied since his mother did not go out much, she only went out to go to church on Sundays.

Totally absorbed in his thoughts, observing the snow that occupied the high point of the mountains that surrounded almost the entire city, he inadvertently turned the corner of the block where his house was, he was thrilled just thinking about the heat of his house. He relaxed and looked down hopeful that his mother's car was not at the door to rest in solitude and peace but..

Out of nowhere, he felt the blow to his shoulder from a hard arm and that destabilized him, or perhaps the fact that he was not working very well because of the ball that hit his face, he fell to the ground again. "The bitch that gave birth to you! You don't see where .." He said very annoyed at the same time that another very warm voice said "Sorry I was distracted with my phone, I'm looking for.."

He looked up annoyed to find a hand that offered to help him up "I can get up alone" he replied as he quickly stood up to regain the dignity of such a clumsy performance.

"Lucas?" The stranger knew him and not only that, he was hugging him. Lucas immediately walked away from him and looked at him. Who the hell was he and why was he hugging him like this ...?

Bluish Green. Not as blue-green as his, Lucas's eyes were an abnormally blue color. Maybe the weather didn't help him distinguish the color well, they were probably somewhat greenish. He would definitely remember his eyes and identify them anywhere.

**Eliott.**

"Do you remember me?" were the last words he heard and his face full of emotion was the last thing he saw.

Maybe getting up so fast, or getting hit in the face, and the embarrassment of meeting the person you fell in love with so strongly during your pre-teen years has an effect that shouldn't be combined. At least he had someone by his side with good reflexes who took him in his arms when the light went out.

* * *

The sound of the kettle and his mother preparing some mates woke him up from his confusion. He had been looking at the ceiling of the room for about five minutes, his heart stopped and his hands frozen. The sofa by the window was his favorite place to lie down to watch life go by. Lucas had a university degree in tourism but did not exercise it. He had studied tourism and languages like most of those who lived in the city, but he worked in a cafeteria while waiting for it to be the winter season and people came to invade them and leave them money, that is, wait for it to snow and to be called to work. Life in tourist places was like that.

It wasn't that in the summer people didn't go to town but ... Only those who were fans of the cranberry crops, and cranberry jam, and cranberry liqueurs, and cranberry creams, and cranberry soaps, and paints of blueberry crops. The motherfucker hated cranberries so strongly.

"How attentive was Eliott who brought you, he seemed in a hurry and could not stay. Are you happy that he returned? You used to spend a lot of time together, you loved him very much... "

"Did he say something?" Lucas ignored his mother who sat across from him on the coffee table and handed him a mate "Did he just go like this?" He let go as he settled down and took the mate from his mother's hands, which were just as cold. They were so equal. maybe that's why people left them, they were meant to be alone and abandoned.

"No, nothing, baby," she whispered so sweetly. She was his life partner. The reason why he would give his life without thinking. And also with much regret, it was the reason that their dad was no longer with them. "Shall we clean up?" she said in a completely different tone and that was how she was, changing the subject and mood as if nothing happened. This was their world now, and probably what the rest of their lives would be like.

"Go ahead."

* * *

When it began to get dark, Lucas returned to the couch to lie down to sleep while his mother took a shower. They both had a secret, like a ritual, that they didn't tell anyone and it was that ... They smoked. Tobacco, no drugs. But it was such a delicious lemon flavor, they smoked it after cleaning or eating or just when the silence was very loud.

Lucas ran the tip of his tongue over the edge of the paper, sealing it and with an agile movement placed it behind his ear. He stood up, adjusting the thick winter jacket on his shoulders. He was going to go out on the porch to avoid smells, he did not want his friends to know about this vice, they were athletes and healthy people, well, only from Monday to Friday. He closed the door and sat on the stairs to smoke as if he were a man free of responsibilities. He would soon return to work and hated serving teenagers from downtown private schools.

Lucas fixed his gaze on Eliottt's house where his grandparents lived. Would he be there? He had so many doubts, he hated not remembering many things from that moment when everything changed, particularly when he left. What he did remember was... the first time they kissed.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be possessed by the awake dream of the memory of his innocence, of his infatuation, of his soft lips and his smile when he discovered that he had not been rejected. The hands that caressed his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, his back. He opened his eyes with red cheeks. He always felt betrayed by those memories so vivid and vague at the same time, as if they had been from a movie or from another life.

A boy looked at him from the opposite sidewalk with a relaxed face. He was not bundled up and was wearing his rather short and tight jeans. Where had he been all this time? Lucas watched him as he puffed on his cigarette. He crossed the street and walked slowly until he was about five meters from him.

**Eliott.**

"You look good" Eliott affirmed but Lucas did not know if he was talking about his mood or something else "What do you smoke? Can I try? It smells good." He said pointing to the armed cigarette to which Lucas responded by reaching out to pass it to Eliott, who took it with sudden distrust. He puffed several times and handed it back. "Not bad." He whispered. His gaze was intense and it was impossible to formulate a coherent phrase. What could he talk about?

"Are you going to stay?" Direct good.

"Ah well, you get down to business." Eliott looked to the side.

"Well, I didn't mean ... Sorry if .."

"Is okay Lucas. Yes, I really came back. I was studying abroad but I'm done. I did a bachelor's and then a graduate degree in economics and business administration."

"So much? And .. Uhm .. Didn't they have communication there? Were you isolated?"

Eliott stared at him as if his words had a different meaning. "There are things that I cannot explain to you now and even if I do, you will not understand, and I understand if you cannot or do not want to speak to me, but do not judge me without knowing."

Lucas looked at the floor feeling his words hitting him like he was a little boy with a whim that accused him of stealing candy. What if it was serious? "I am not going to judge you, I want to know nothing more." He looked him in the eye so that he understood that his doubt was honest and did not blame him for anything, although yes, but not seriously.

"Another day Lucas, not now."

"ELIOTT!" A woman shouted from the door of the house where he had come from. It was Eliott's mom.

"I have to go" He put his hand in his pocket and took out a piece of paper, one of those that looked like businessmen, he approached and left it in his shirt pocket. "See you later. Good night Lucas."

"Good evening Eliott." He answered without looking at what the paper said. Without taking his eyes off him until he walked away and left him alone.

He looked at the cigarette between his fingers and threw it on the ground, stepping on it immediately. He got up and turned to enter the house and close the door with all the locks. I didn't feel like thinking about what had just happened. He ran to the room and hid under the blanket, he felt tears wanting to escape from his eyes and that feeling of when he was a boy, of loneliness, but this time he was not alone, Eliott was crossing the street but ... He still felt alone.

A storm throne in the distance, one of those that made him panic...


	2. Galaxy dreams and pool games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the Dean Winchester gifs. Pretend is Lucas ok? Bye.

The paper between his fingers was illuminated by the lightning of the storm he had on him Why today? Why that night? He looked out the window, it wasn't raining yet but he knew it was coming. It was one of those storms before the big snowfall. He took his cell phone and added the number that was on the paper, sending him a message later.

**To Eliott:** _Is it raining there too? It feels like the world is about to end from so much noise._

But Eliott did not answer him. Well it's understandable, it was 4 am and he was surely sleeping. Lucas went back to bed, covering himself up to the head and hugging the big one-meter-long bear that his mother had given him. He adored him and was very useful for these occasions. Yes, Lucas Lallemant was afraid of storms.

* * *

When the alarm went off, Lucas reached out to turn it off by sliding his finger without even looking at the cell phone. He looked out the window and there was nothing. Neither rain nor snow. He still got up with his giant bear in his hand and stopped to look at the house in front of him. Today was the day Lucas started working again and he honestly wanted to continue, not just sleeping, but on vacation. He remembered the message a couple of hours ago and ran to his cell. There were two messages.

 **To Lucas:** _Hey, I was clearly sleeping and I think it didn't rain. Couldn't you have dreamed about it? I didn't know you were one of those who sent messages while sleeping._

Eliott. He had answered an hour after his message but he was already sleeping, he thought it was strange that he answered him at 5 am but he supposed he would have gone to the bathroom. Lucas looked at the time and understood that he was a dead man when he saw whose second message was.

 **To Lucas:** _Idiot you fell asleep or what? You better show up. I've been alone for half an hour and attending people._

Imane, her partner on duty. Lucas tossed the bear onto the bed and changed into the clothes his mother had left on the desk chair, all neat, washed, and ironed. He ran running, putting on his slippers as he went down the stairs, something really dangerous, his mother watched him as he put on his jacket and he approached to kiss her on the cheek, she did not understand why he was in such a hurry and gave him a mate.

"Sorry mom, I have to go, I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up?" Lucas accused her as he grabbed the helmet of the motorcycle.

"I forgot you were working today. What day is it?"

He rolled his eyes and left his house while putting on the helmet of the motorcycle, he could not deal with the depression of his mother at that time. Sometimes he was on the lookout for her but there were times when Lucas didn't want to be a part of it. Sometimes he felt that his mother had inherited his depression. Could it be?

He came to the cafeteria from the back, leaving the bike where he always was, and ran in, pulling the helmet aside, and while he settled his hair and buttoned his apron, Imane looked out and started laughing with unique malice from her. Lucas looked at her and she wasn't even changed yet.

"Oh no, I'm going to kill you"

"Don't you look at your cell?" Imane said while laughing with fun that was unique "We are going to be" best friends "after this! Hurry up we have to open the store!" Lucas took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time and it was only 7 am, he dropped onto the floor while rubbing his eyes. Sometimes he felt like he was going crazy. "You're good?" his friend said, reaching for a freshly made latte.

"I got up very quickly, I don't know what happens to me if the alarm was set correctly ..." Lucas looked at himself in one of the mirrors, he felt upset, he felt out of place. He knew perfectly why. Eliott. The one that had come to move everything again, an earthquake of feelings that had hidden deep within his soul.

The day passed like any other first day after the holidays, the typical clients very early, the space from 10 am to 11 am and those who came to lunch for something light to last the whole afternoon. Around 3 pm a tall, thin boy passed through the door. Imane saw him and walked quickly inside. The other boys' shift had already started and Lucas was delivering the last coffees to let his coworkers adjust.

"Lucas." He looked at the one who named him and felt a pain in his chest. But what was this that happened to him out of nowhere? Lucas offered him a smile in greeting. "How are you?"

"I'm fine ... Why?" Eliott giggled. Can he even notice it?

"Your mom told me you were leaving at this time .. Well at 2 pm but since you didn't go out I got in.. I hardly see you, I see that you didn't grow much."

"Ha" Lucas started to laugh and Eliott did too. "I was about to leave .."

"Shall I accompany you?" He said with complete certainty.

"Sure ... I was going to stay for a while with ..." He looked aside and his partner was not there, as if she had fled. He took a deep breath and looked back at Eliott who was looking at the same place as the one who was going to steal his plan. "Do you want me to make you a coffee?"

"I would love to."

* * *

Eliott's laughter was all that was right in this universe and whoever came to tell him otherwise had no idea. They had been walking for half an hour in the cold and the sunset that was falling like Lucas's desire to fight against what emerged to the surface and was forming a new island. One with Eliott Demaury's name on it.

"Galaxy is a very rare name for a bar." Eliott had apparently studied business administration at university and wanted to return to town to do something not just for tourists but for the young people who lived there.

"What? It's perfect, it has a lot to do with me." Eliott said confidently. "I love astrology and I want it to be with that theme. Tourists will like it, from here you can see many constellations, we have a privileged location."

"You look very positively at this shitty town."

Eliott did not answer that. Lucas looked at him and he was squeezing his disposable cup of coffee with unnecessary force as if he were uncomfortable. Lucas could be a real idiot sometimes with the things he said, but it was not with bad intention, he just said what he thought and even if it may seem a bad thing, according to him he was a virtue in such a false world, full of little subjective news and people who claim that your value is according to how much you have.

"But hey" Lucas tried to correct himself "I suppose you are going to have a permanent client with me."

"One?" Eliott started laughing "How lucky."

"Of course, how many do you need? You already have enough with me." He said as he braked in front of his house and turned to look at him.

"I do not need anything else," Eliott replied as he approached to kiss her on the cheek, Lucas watched him. "The idea was to see if you were a good barista and rob you to work with me."

"Ah, but what a rogue you are." Eliott smiled with a shrug, hinting at an innocence that Lucas was beginning to suspect didn't exist. "What about it?"

"Well, it could be better ..." He said laughing.

Lucas raised his hand in offense, and started to walk towards the house and Eliott took his hand pulling it, shaking it.

"It's a deal."

Lucas put his hand out quickly, making a face of being fooled. "I'm going to think about it." He said quickly, and as if he were a curfew damsel from his stepmother, he hurried into the house. Once inside, Lucas began to smile, letting everything he felt emerge and take control.

* * *

The week passed as if time weighed a ton with each coffee that came out, each false smile or banal conversation with a customer. Every sound of the door opening caused him to look but no, Eliott did not appear. Every time he left his house he looked at his, nobody. When Lucas returned from work, nobody appeared either. Nor was he encouraged to send him messages. He felt like a child, but what was he going to say to him? Imane stared at him as he hung up for the fourth time in the day looking at his cell phone.

"Is it possible to know what's wrong with you? You do that all the time ... Who do you have to send a message to?"

"To Eliott."

"Ah .. that boy." Lucas looked accusingly at her, narrowing his eyes. "What? I don't know anything, my brother knows."

"What does your brother have to do with this?"

"Nothing, I don't know, nor am I interested."

Lucas was about to investigate much more about that situation, the possibility of knowing more about Eliott, where he had been, with whom, doing what; So many mental questions were interrupted by his friend who jumped behind him, Yann, he was elated to go out with Arthur and the others to play pool.

"FRIDAY BABY!"

Lucas started laughing at the faces that Basile made, he had the night shift along with Daphne a girl with zero desire to speak to him. Alex, Imane's friend appeared and hugged her excitedly as Yann jumped on one leg. They looked like children and maybe they were still, deep inside, buried somewhere. Arthur started talking to Alex and completely ignored the others. Imane tried to distract Lucas who was looking at his phone every now and then and Yann laughed looking at his phone, surely talking to some girl.

The night warmed up with tequilas, two rounds to be more exact. Then the beer followed, and the empty bottles began to be poured by the pool table. The games went 2 to 2 and Lucas could no longer fix his eyes on the ball he had to hit. Imane, who was his partner, told him that if he drilled he would let him see a photo of Eliott as a teenager. Lucas immediately got up with a gesture of "I have everything under control" and everyone started laughing.

He had never concentrated so much on his life, he aimed and gave an accurate shot that made the ball he hit go into the right corner, the second one that he just caressed as he passed, slipped slowly and entered the left corner. Lucas started jumping and everyone shouted with excitement.

"I am fascinated by how well you play drunk, I never tire of telling you," Arthur said looking at him with his mouth open. Yann immediately raised his hand to speak.

"This deserves another tequila shot!" He ran to the bar and asked for them.

"Show me, now I want to see," Lucas said desperately and approached Imane who was looking for his brother's IG on his phone. She raised her hand and showed the photo to a Lucas who froze. It was beautiful...

Yann appeared with the tequilas and put them on the table. Lucas felt a heaviness when Imane put away her cell phone and took her water bottle to toast. Alexia immediately said that she did not want to drink more, so Lucas as a good gentleman grabbed hers and took it, everyone shouted that he had not toasted so he went back to grab another shot and toast with all his friends. When he left the shot, he noticed that Eliott was at the bar. Was it him?

Lucas turned his entire body towards Imane and began to machine-gun her with questions. Where did her brother know him from? How did she meet him? What did she know about him? Who had he been with? EVERYTHING. The beer kept coming and Lucas kept drinking while Imane spoke.

But he no longer understood anything.

Eliott appeared in front of him and spoke, greeting his partner who left slowly as Lucas watched her go and play along with the others. He was playing with his beer and Eliott came up to talk to him because the music was suddenly loud. Apparently it was time to dance or something.

Lucas felt Eliott's hand lead him to the dance floor and moved next to him. Were they dancing?

Eliott was laughing and he was laughing too. Her hands did not release his.

Lucas leaned closer to his body and rested his forehead on Eliott's shoulder, his world was moving too much, he was going round and round, he needed to stop moving. He felt the comforting arms of whoever was with him and that at least stopped everything.

"Lucas..." His voice was so beautiful.

Suddenly he felt a hug from his back stronger than just arms that surrounded him to dance, he felt his feet move in some direction. The heat of the place disappeared and the cold chilled his skin, suddenly wiping him out.

"My jacket" he let out as he dropped down and sat on the small wall of the bar where the large window was full of lights and Eliott immediately arranged his by his shoulders. Lucas looked at him for several seconds, trying to formulate what he wanted to say. The lights illuminated his face in an angelic way "And you?"

"It doesn't matter, come on"

And that was the last thing Lucas heard, as soon as he stood up, he lost his central axis and gravity betrayed him, but he was not alone and Eliott's hands came to hold him.

**×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and like always, please tell me if there is any mistake in the translation.   
> You can find me on Tumblr: @ Tooyoungtobefaithless or in IG: @ Tiramisuconletras


	3. Skirk and Bi Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters were really hard to translate, there is a lot of "Argentinian" manners... I hope it makes sense.

The glow of the first rays of sunlight that entered the room through the dark curtains illuminated Lucas's face from a perspective he was not used to. He turned on the bed he was in and ran into something, he thought it was his bear so he hugged him.

When Lucas noticed that what he was holding was harder and that he was moving, he scared away from such a situation and fell out of bed. Eliott's laugh and the pain in his buttocks made him wake up. Lucas opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly to clarify where he was. Eliott's room.

"You're good?" Eliott joked peeking out of the side of the bed.

"Why ..? What ..? How ..?" Lucas stammered.

"You wanted to come .." Eliott said with a shrug.

"What? Why would I want to come here?" Lucas looked at his old childhood best friend who seemed more than amused by the whole situation.

"And why not? What a bad vibe you have ..." Eliott pouted at his offensive and unnecessary comment and immediately prepared to get up. He put on some dark jeans, that made Lucas notice that he had on pajamas that were not his.

"And what is this..?" Lucas looked at himself and gestured to himself as he stood up. "Did you put me on your pajamas?"

"Lucas." Eliott turned to look at him as he adjusted the sweater. "It was cold. What did you want me to do? You started taking off your clothes and dancing and then you wanted to kiss me and take my clothes off, I don't know what was wrong with you." Lucas's face was worthy of Munch's "the scream" painting which made Eliott laugh again as he walked towards the kitchen.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON DID YOU KNOW?" Lucas said in a scream completely nullified by his dry voice. Water. He looked everywhere in the room and found a bottle. He opened it and drank at least half of it in a row. Why did Eliott have a bottle of water there? He saw that there was also an aspirin tablet. Did Eliott know Lucas would feel like this and left it there for him?

Once Lucas finished thinking about things that were not relevant, he noticed that he had been there before. Everything was almost the same if not for the posters of new bands, apparently, he liked DUPSET now, which was a crime to humanity. The walls had drawings everywhere, psychedelic and animal drawings. Lucas focused on a specific drawing, one where a raccoon was with a fox. This was repeated in several, who was the fox?

The raccoon was with two others, he drew them older and they even looked as if they were wise as if they were perhaps their parents. Lucas saw that his clothes were folded by the door, he immediately took them and changed quickly. He was ashamed that Eliott could see him. What an idiot, he thought to himself, they had seen each other that way so many times as children. What difference did it make now?

The difference was huge, he thought, they were no longer children.

Lucas became aware of the situation, of being in Eliott's room, having slept together in his bed, of having worn his pajamas. Anxiety began to attack him. He went to the window to see his house, the blinds were closed, clearly, his mother had not yet woken up. Was she alright? Had she had dinner and gone to bed early? Lucas felt he had a responsibility to see if she was okay all the time.

"Hey, I hope you're hungry." The smell of burnt, toasted bread and coffee filled the room. Lucas watched as Eliott placed the tray on the small bed proud of his creation.

"Apple jam?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yes and homemade. Is it still your favorite?"

"It is very bizarre that you remember that ... did you know?"

"Why?" Eliott raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the bed, grabbing his smooth white cup of coffee, taking large sips.

Lucas sat next to him without saying anything else, noting that perhaps he was being too negative in such early hours. Eliott seemed so happy about everything and completely fine, without a hint of being affected by alcohol or a hangover.

"You are a weirdo"

"You are a dwarf"

The two looked at each other and narrowed their eyes, then let out a laugh symbolizing a truce, at least for the next few minutes.

"Was it so bad?"

"You fell asleep on the stairs when I went down to lock the door."

"So there was no dance."

"No, sadly not. But you did drool on the floor."

Lucas pursed his lips to keep from laughing and started to put together a toast with jam to do something and distract himself from the things that were going through his mind. He was sitting on Eliott's bed, eating his burnt toast with the homemade apple marmalade that he likes and that he surely had prepared especially for him.

"Did you see the new Queen movie?"

"Yes, I saw it ..." Lucas said as he placed the black and white striped mug on the tray and looked at him. Eliott pouted.

"You had to say no"

"I never saw it, I have no idea what that is. A vintage movie?"

"No? Oh, but what a coincidence, we could see it together, right?" Eliott immediately stood up and went straight to the TV that was in a cabinet in front of him, he had the DVD with some papers and immediately arranged everything to start watching it.

"Eliott, I don't think so, I should go home ... I have to see my mom."

"Lucas, it's 7 in the morning, we put it in the background and sleep a little longer."

"Why is it so early and why am I awake at this hour? What kind of witchcraft is this ...?"

Eliott laughed out loud and grabbed the tray, setting it aside. "A little while longer" he released in such a melancholic way that Lucas's heart squeezed a little, just a little. Eliott sat next to him and took the blanket which Lucas placed on his shoulders. Why was it so difficult for him to do something he had been doing a few minutes ago?

He rolled onto his side resting his head on Eliott's shoulder, just as he did when they were kids and they watched Saber Marionette in Animax. Lucas had a terrible desire to cry as if the wound of abandonment had been present in the moment and out of nowhere. He clenched his teeth and Eliott noticed it, letting his head fall on top of his. What the fuck did he care about the movie?

"Weirdo" He smiled at Eliott's words, closing his eyes.

"Forsaker." He felt Eliott's chest move in a long deep breath.

"Lucas..."

"Sh I'm sleeping."

And so it happened, Lucas fell asleep within a few minutes of starting the movie.

* * *

He squeezed his hand on the sheets believing it was maybe Eliott's clothes but no, to his surprise when he opened his eyes he was alone in the room. He sat on the bed while rubbing his eyes. He didn't know whether to shout his name to call him or what, he felt self-conscious. What if his mom was in the house? The tray was no longer on the light table. Everything seemed so strange.

He took the cell phone that was plugged in next to him, fully charged and Lucas gave a snort of silent semi-laughter, apparently, Eliott was obsessed with being in the smallest details. Fold the clothes, remember his children's tastes, the movie, charge his cell phone. But small and important detail, he was alone.

He put on his shoes and began to sneak around the house. There was no one upstairs and no one downstairs. He stared at everything without much understanding of the situation. Why would he leave him alone? Again ... Lucas sat on the sofa in the entrance looking out of nowhere, thinking about what he could do, if he jumps out of a window or breaks the door or... While he was dazed, the front door opened, and Eliott's mom entered the house with some grocery bags.

"Hey, thank goodness, I was already thinking of breaking the window."

"Lucas, what a scare you gave me .." The woman said as she left the bags by the door. "How are you? So long I didn't see you. And Eliott?"

"I don't know, nor am I interested. You tell him to fuck off when you see him, thanks." He said as he ran out the door and ran even faster to cross the street and enter his house, where he would be safe from all that madness.

* * *

"And didn't you guys talk anymore? It's been like three days ..." Imane said judging Lucas from the top of the stairs. While she put some stickers on the glass. She was the only expert in these things, he didn't know how to hit them straight, he always screwed up.

"What's wrong with the guy? Who leaves a guest alone in the house? It's ridiculous. Who does he think he is?" Imane started laughing at his comments. "No, but seriously, don't laugh. I mean, the guy's cool, he appears out of nowhere and he plays the game and now he does that ... Nah. Whatever."

"It may be his illness" his partner released as if nothing.

"Yeah, mentally, he's missing about twenty players."

"Don't screw around with that, stupid." Imane looked at him in a bad way and Lucas looked at her the same way. "He is seriously ill ..."

"I don't understand."

She went down the stairs and stood next to him looking serious. "I talked to my brother about what you asked me at the bar and yes, Eliott has a mental disorder, that's why his family left when they were boys, he had a hard time so don't make jokes because the situation apparently was very ugly and If he hears what you just said, he will probably never speak to you again. Well, at least that's what I would do. "

Lucas looked at the floor as if he was reproaching him for his asshole attitude and yes, he had had it. Imane started to walk behind the counter, for now, there were no customers. It was the typical dead time before their shifts ended "I don't know why I said that, sorry I'm a little upset because ... I thought otherwise."

"You thought what? That they were both going to wake up romantic and kiss each other?" Imane said with a mocking tone in her voice, making sounds to which Lucas responded by throwing one of the rags to his face. "You should speak to Eliott."

"No, let him speak to me first."

"Oh please ..." Imane put both hands to her face.

"What? They don't say that you have to treat the mentally ill as if they were normal, I mean ... If I ask him a lot he will think that I know what is going on and he will be offended because I treat him like ..."

"DONT SAY NORMAL"

"I didn't say it ..."

"Yes, you did!"

"Normally, that's what I meant."

Imane narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Lucas did the same. They were silent for a few minutes. Then Lucas began to speak.

"Mama has been depressed since we were kids, so this topic makes me a little violent and defensive, it's not that I want to say the things I say, it's like I say them but I don't feel them... I don't think that of people who have a mental illness. The truth is that I don't remember much either. I know that dad left and mom was very bad ..." He paused for a few seconds while Imane watched him closely. "There are many things that I don't remember, I don't even remember when was the moment Eliott left. I don't remember when he left. It's like one day out of nowhere disappeared, I don't remember a goodbye or anything. "

"Lucas" Imane interrupted him. "Eliott remembers perfectly that day, you should talk to him ..."

"What do you mean perfectly?" Lucas watched her closely.

"That was the reason why they left. According to what my brother told me ... Eliott had a crisis and something happened that your parents fought and said ugly things to each other." Imane shrugged when Lucas looked at her with the face of you're killing me with what you say. "Eliott had his first crisis when he was with you and from then on many ugly things happened, including treatments that didn't work. They went to college together and Eliott was always in trouble. He was always doing strange things... "

"What strange things?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to him! I am nobody to tell you these things, I told you enough ..."

"Was he failing tests? Was he with many people? Did he take drugs?" Lucas asked anyway but he already knew that those questions were more like affirmations.

"My brother told me how good it was that Eliott returned to this place because when they went out and did their thing, Eliott always ended up getting sick and talking about the boy with the universe in his eyes. That he was the only one he wanted to see again. " Imane looked at Lucas who was blushing. "But he couldn't because he knew you hated him."

"But I don't hate it."

"You did it five minutes ago."

"Because I didn't know about this."

"How did you say ... Ah yes, mentally ill people should not be treated differently, otherwise, they would be offended ... Something like that?" Imane stuck out her tongue and walked away when she saw that Yann and Arthur entered to fulfill their turn.

"What were you talking about?" Said the dark-haired man who was leaning on the counter.

Arthur did the same and looked at Lucas's face. "It seems they were talking about the boy he likes."

"Eliott? How did it go? They left together the other day." Both looked at Lucas who was in the clouds. "Lucas, everything okay?" Yann asked more seriously. He was the one who had taken Eliott's place when he left. He was his best friend for much, much longer than Eliott was. But if Lucas really thought about it, was Eliott really his friend?

"Yes, I'm tired. I'm going to change ..."

When Lucas entered the warehouse it was empty, Imane was already gone. He picked up his cell phone while setting the apron aside. And he started writing a message. One that did not say I know everything but at the same time that it did not seem that everything was fine. He could do it, Lucas was an expert in these matters.

 **For Eliott:** _You asshole, on top of that you leave me alone you don't talk to me. If you were going to act like a jerk, you wouldn't have come back. I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you want us to be friends again, we got off to a pretty bad start with leaving me locked up._

Oh yes, perfect. Eliott is not going to notice that he knows or that he is treating him in a special way. Much less that he is angry, he makes everything clear, it is a direct and casual message.

**For Lucas:** _Drama queen._

**For Lucas:** _You told me to go fuck myself. Decide what you want._

**For Eliott:** _I don't want anything from you._

**For Lucas:** _Nothing at all? Not even jam?_

How did he make everything that was happening to him go overboard at that very moment? Stupid Eliott and his sense of humor.

 **For Eliott:** _Well it could be the jam. But the rest, nothing._

 **For Lucas:** _Let's do one thing, why don't you come to look for it on Friday? Let's see if I give it to you or not ... The jam of course._

Lucas was not going to answer that. He put his cell phone in his pocket and took his helmet, noticing the stupid face and that stupid smile that couldn't be erased from his face, he hated him.

**×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and like always, please tell me if there is any mistake in the translation.  
> You can find me on Tumblr: @ Tooyoungtobefaithless or in IG: @ Tiramisuconletras


	4. Almost famous

"How can I mix the coffee and not break the heart? This is cruel." Eliott said as he looked at his latte and at Lucas who was about to throw something over his head.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you break ..." Lucas stopped talking.

"What thing?" Lucas turned on his heel and began to do other things behind the bar while Eliott followed him with his eyes. "Are you still angry?"

"I would have to give a shit to be angry and clearly I don't give a damn so .." Eliott put his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "I don't understand what you think is funny ... I mean you lock up someone you took yourself there and ..." Eliott dropped his hand and let out his beautiful smile "STOP LAUGHING."

Eliott took the cup to one of the tables. "The worst thing about this is that he is playing dumb and he doesn't pay for the coffee," Imane added.

"That is the least…"

"The least of it? Yours is clearly not the economy."

Lucas was dodging Eliott, that was the reality of the subject in question. He wasn't ready to let him in yet, after all the doubts he had, especially about where he had been, with whom and doing what. That day he went straight home without saying goodbye, he saw him through the mirror of the motorcycle leaving the cafeteria behind him but he did not care. Lucas couldn't let him in, he couldn't.

At dinner, he confronted her mother about the "Eliott" issue but she did not want to speak. Why was everything so secretive about it? Lucas goes to sleep after a good shower with a feeling of heaviness in his body. Lying on his bed, his mind begins to engineer scenarios and dreams. One in particular makes him sweat.

They are in his room, the sun is setting on the horizon and hits the window square, there is a soft rain falling and it gives him a kind of charm that makes him doubt if it is a memory or his mind playing; Eliott is on top of him and kisses his neck, Lucas has his hands on his lower back and accompanies the movement, they are making love, "So young?" Lucas thinks Eliott was a year older than him.

He feels that someone is close and fear invades him but at the same time the idea of being probably caught turns him on more. Was his father there? Eliott moves faster on him, silencing his urge to moan on her neck, biting into her sensitive skin. Lucas does not manage to do it and moans with pleasure, he is about to finish and he does it when he sees a shadow approach, both start laughing but the door opens and Lucas wakes up.

He sits bolt upright in bed with his face red and hot, his ears ringing and his heart racing. Had dad seen them? The shame. Listened? The horror. Is that why they hated each other? The fear. Lucas got out of bed and ran to see his mother who was always awake until late.

"Dad saw us?" Her mom turned and looked at him.

"Do you feel good? You seem feverish ..."

"Answer me. Did he saw us together?"

His mother with a particular calm smiled and then looked at him tenderly. "If you don't leave the past behind, he comes back to bite you in the ass son ... Don't think about your dad anymore."

* * *

Lucas was serious as he watched Arthur and Yann argue with Basile. Imane was by his side, also waiting to go to the bar together. His partner passed her hand in front of his face and he looked at her, stroking his brows with her thumb.

"When is the day I'll see you happy?"

"At my wake."

Imane laughed out loud and Lucas caught his laugh which was not very usual, ok he was probably in a very bad mood. His dream left him in a state of zero understanding. He didn't even remember doing it with Eliott, not even going that far ...

"Hey!" Her voice made him shudder and he looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking. Eliott ruffled him a bit to relax and that simple gesture calmed Lucas from his exaltation. "Are you all going out together?"

"Yes. Do you want to come?" Imane commented to which Yann replied that yes, hugging a Lucas who suddenly could not speak.

**×**

After an hour of awkward jokes about the height of Lucas and a walk under the stars and the winter cold. Lucas's hands were sweating tucked into his pockets so Eliott wouldn't take them. The handsome tall young man looked at him as he shared laughter with his friends.

They enter the bar and go straight to the table that was already theirs. It was amazing that no one else will occupy them, well maybe because Yann and Arthur almost quarreled when they saw people there, Lucas thought as he was forced by one hand to follow him to what seemed to be the hallway of the bathrooms and the kitchen at the far end.

Eliott took Lucas's hand very gently, stroking his fingers as he interlaced them. Lucas watched as that happened and then raised his head to look at who was doing it. He had so many questions to ask her, so many things to tell her, but what was the point? He didn't want to ruin that magical moment.

"Good thing I catch you sober," Eliott said in a good mood, he seemed to be amused by the situation.

"Yeah well, it's early .."

"Why do you drink so much?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and Eliott started to laugh stepping forward, Lucas responded by stepping back touching the wall with his back. Cornered.

"Well, first you are not my mom, and second, I love the idea of doing shit and feeling bad."

"Lucas, are you being brutally honest with me?" Eliott accused him.

"Isn't that what is expected to be said? Eliott." He said his name in a mocking tone, Eliott took another step forward and Lucas accidentally looked at his lips.

"Well if we are saying and doing socially acceptable things we shouldn't be that close to each other. It's not well seen."

"What time are you from? No one looks at those things anymore." Lucas accused him. 

"Then why do you step back every time I want to get closer?" Eliott leaned in close to brush their noses. He had a sadness in his eyes that Lucas could not understand but was quickly erased when he spoke.

"Because I find it so much fun to see your frustrated face."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

Eliott moved subtly to leave a kiss on his lips but Lucas looked away and Eliott started laughing. Was it time to play this? He felt his hand on his face and looked at him, losing himself in the face of the person who was about to kiss him. And the questions? And the doubts?

Lucas left his lips parted, waiting for him, but Eliott left a kiss at the corner of his lips. What were they supposed to be playing? Lucas looked him in the eye, Eliott was looking at his lips, he looked up when he felt his gaze and they both got lost in each other. It had been so long since they were so close to each other and who knows what else.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course," Eliott said somewhat puzzled by the sudden question.

"How can I trust that this is real and not an episode of yours?"

Eliott separated from him, being shocked by what he said. "What?" his brows furrowed.

"What?" Lucas noted that Eliott had separated his hands from his. "I know ... You have problems ..."

"You clearly don't know shit if you say such stupidity."

"It's not stupid. It's what they say, isn't it?"

"Who says? I don't say that." Eliott took several steps back, looking aside, digesting the fact that Lucas knew the truth of his condition. "Are you going to ask me?" He looked at him with a noticeable pain in his eyes. "Or google informs you more than the person in front of you."

Lucas noticed that he had screwed up, hurting Eliott with his unsure little boy words. He looked at the floor, at Eliott's feet, the right one was looking towards the door, out, as if he was ready to leave and the left one was looking at him, giving him the opportunity not to screw up."I don't think I can stand it all going to hell again. What if we are together and then you go away again? What do I do?"

"Lucas ... I'm not your dad." Lucas looked up surprised by his answer, maybe he was talking about it without knowing it and Eliott seemed hurt by the comparison but approached him and leaned his forehead on his. "I am not your dad." He affirmed again.

Lucas barely moved and Eliott understood it as something different. He brought his hands to his waist, drawing him in. A sigh at the touch of his hands was drowned by the lips that were suddenly kissing his. It was as if he had been holding muscle tension for 10 years. Everything made sense.

Lucas responded to the kiss softly at first, but as soon as he could, he sticks his tongue in his mouth, kissing him with need, hugging his neck and taking his hair between his fingers; Eliott surprised by the answer did not stay behind and hugged him tightly around the waist with one arm, letting his other hand rest against the wall. Their heads moved from one side and then the other, deepening a kiss that was messy, intense, and full of feelings.

Lucas pulled away from the kiss after a few long minutes of intensity to take a deep breath and Eliott took advantage of this to kiss his neck. Eliott was everywhere touching his back with his cold fingers and making him release sounds that were not appropriate to where they were. "Eliott. Jam." Lucas managed to say before his mouth was busy again.

"Jam," Eliott whispered breathlessly over the skin of his neck, something that made Lucas shudder. He leans his forehead on Lucas's. They both had their eyes closed. Trying to find the calm necessary to get out of there.

Eliott pulled away from him, leaving a huge void in his chest. Wow, Lucas thought he was trying to figure out how to avoid the obvious that was happening to him right now. Eliott held his hand without saying many words and began to walk pulling him. Lucas followed him and so they crossed half a bar, with the gaze of some well-known people who may have shouted something that caught Lucas's attention. He turned around and Yann hugged him by the neck. "TEQUILA!" He said with a tray with at least about 10 shots.

"No," Eliott said firmly but not so firmly because Lucas was already giggling with his friend. Okay, this was not going to end well. Eliott looked at Imane and smiled at her, she handed him a bottle of water and they started talking while Lucas, Yann, and Arthur competed who drank the fastest.

**×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and like always, please tell me if there is any mistake in the translation.  
> You can find me on Tumblr: @ Tooyoungtobefaithless or in IG: @ Tiramisuconletras


End file.
